


Shape of You

by mairyleo



Series: Fanfics based on song lyrics [2]
Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom, Taron Egerton Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Music, Love, Music, Romance, Smut, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairyleo/pseuds/mairyleo
Summary: Song lyrics: Shape of You by Ed SheeranI'm in love with the shape of youWe push and pull like a magnet doAlthough my heart is falling tooI'm in love with your bodyTaron and I meet at a bar. We fall in love with each other.Includes smut.Enjoy!
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Original Female Character(s), Taron Egerton/Reader, Taron Egerton/You
Series: Fanfics based on song lyrics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585894
Kudos: 8





	Shape of You

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: cursing, sexual content
> 
> All words in italic actually are the song lyrics.

“We could hit this new club that opened up on Oxford street” Jen suggests.

“That _isn’t the best place to find a lover_ ” Anne crunches her nose “Most of them are loonies”

I raise my eyebrows “Who talked about finding a lover?”

Anne grins “I did. I would give everything to just find a man who makes me feel good for once”

“Tell me about it” I groan “What about a bar?”

_And a bar is where I go_. I take the Tube to Covent Garden and it is packed. I meet my besties there and we secure a table and start _doing shots_.

I gasp after downing two in a row “Are you girls sure it was a good idea?”

“The best” Jen yells and I smile.

“We are _drinking fast_ ” I moan after I realise my voice gets slurry and my vision blurry.

“Help me find a guy and we can quit the booze” Anne laughs.

I sit up straighter and look around. There aren’t much interesting men out there. My eyes catch on a man by the bar talking and laughing with his friends. I smile as I watch him. He seems to have a great time.

He looks up just as if he knew I was staring and his eyes meet mine. My breath catches in my throat. He is beautiful, but not what you would call particularly stunning. He probably has no idea how good-looking he is.

 _“Come over and start up a conversation with just me”_ I want to beg. Maybe it’s just the alcohol talking.

I look away again, I’m not even looking for a man, Anne is.

“Oh my God” she gasps and looks past me.

“Have you seen anyone interesting?” I smile.

She simply gapes past me and I turn around to see who she’s looking at. It is the handsome stranger I laid eyes on a few seconds ago and he is walking towards our table, his eyes pinned on me.

“Do you know him?” Jen whispers to me.

“I – uh” I’m quite literally at a loss for words.

“Hey there” the handsome stranger smiles as he reaches our table.

“Hi” I breath out, all I can manage to say.

_Oh, I’ll give it a chance now._

“Would you like to dance?” he asks me, not paying any attention to my friends. It is as if he is talking to _just me_.

I hesitate, unsure. I’m not much of a dancer, but I also don’t want him to think I will reject him.

_“Take my hand”_ he whispers as he holds out his hand.

I look at his hand, then at him. I just want to live a little. I get up from my chair and wobble for a second before my stranger in shining armour steadies me.

“Are you okay?” he asks and this is the first time I get a good look at his eyes. They seem like a mixture of brown, green, blue and black. How is that even possible?

I gulp and nod before turning around to look at my friends. They’re smiling at me and Anne gives me a thumbs up. I smile before letting the stranger drag me away from them and towards the jukebox.

“What would you like?” his gaze is intense and I can feel myself blushing.

“Uhm” I hesitate again. There is a lot I would like to do with him. To him.

 _“Put Van the Man on the jukebox”_ I breathe.

He smirks and obliges and I only now realise I don’t even know his name. Does it matter? Should I ask him?

The familiar sound of Brown Eyed Girl by Van Morrison starts to play and he turns around from the jukebox.

“Brown eyed girl” he whispers and stares into my eyes that are indeed brown “Do I also get a name?”

I smile “Magy”

“That’s a great name” he says and takes my hand again “I’m Taron”

_And then we start to dance._ His hands are on my hips and I don’t think I have ever felt that safe or loved before. I don’t know how he does it, but I know I want to live in this moment for as long as I can. I don’t meet his eyes to not give away too much of myself, because when I’m falling – I’m falling hard.

I meet his eyes eventually after the song ended and it is as if he’s saying _“Girl, you know I want your love”_ and I think I want him just as much.

His eyes are burning with fire and I want whatever this is to continue. He leans in closer, cupping my face and I don’t hesitate a second when his lips meet mine. We deepen the kiss, making out in the middle of the dance floor but I can’t care less.

We break away eventually, both breathing hard and it is as if we have a silent understanding. I walk us back to my table to get the purse from my friends. He wraps his arm around me as we walk out of there and I’m already shivering.

We arrive at Taron’s place and I’m starting to get nervous. Maybe the alcohol is getting out of my system just now. Which is a good thing, because I want to remember everything, but also bad because I’m unsure of what to do.

He looks at me then at it is as if he knows me better than I know myself.

 _“Your love was handmade for somebody like me”_ he whispers before dropping his lips to mine again.

He picks me up eventually and carries me to his bedroom before setting me down again. My whole body is tingling already and I can’t wait to get him out of his clothes.

He looks me up and down and I shiver as he helps me out of my top. His eyes linger on my lacy bra before meeting my eyes eventually, finally.

It is as if he is saying _“Come on now, follow my lead”_ and I do the same as I reach for the hem of his simple white tee and have to get on my tiptoes to get it over his head.

I gulp as I stare at his chest. He puts his hand under my chin and forces me to look up. And I know whatever we are doing here isn’t just a one-night thing for him.

“What is it?” he whispers.

I shrug _“I may be crazy, don’t mind me”_

He smiles “You’re not crazy. If anything, I’m crazy about you”

The way he says “you” has my body covered in goose bumps. He is so sweet, gentle and caring it evaporates all my self-control. I wrap my hands around his neck and kiss him, hard. He seems taken aback for a split-second before kissing me back with full force.

We fall down on the bed and get rid of the rest of our clothes. I’m so incredibly needy as I kiss my way over his bare chest and he is breathing just as hard.

“Are you sure?” he asks eventually when he has me completely done for.

I smile, probably glowing _“Boy, let’s not talk too much”_

He grins and I _grab his waist_ which is firm and strong and _put that body on me_.

He groans and his lips drop to my neck, before devouring every other part of me. I close my eyes and revel in the feeling.

His voice is hoarse when he speaks _“I’m in love with the shape of you”_

 _We push and pull like a magnet do_ and he finally makes me his. I moan as he thrusts into me, hard and fast. I glance up at him and stroke a strand of hair out of his face. His brows are furrowed and his lips pressed together as he stares back at me just the same way I stare at him.

His thrusts are growing more uneven and our kisses are getting sloppier. I know we’re both falling. The feeling of him inside of me is unlike anything I could have imagined, but it’s not just that. It’s him that makes me feel that way, not just his cock.

I moan as I feel my skin tingling more powerfully and my toes curling as I come. He groans as I shake around him and I watch him as he lets it all go, his jaw clencing.

I wake up the next morning and stretch. I smile at that deliciously sore feeling as I open my eyes slowly to find Taron fast asleep next to me. His lips are parted slightly, his hair is ruffled. I lightly let my fingers travel over his face, barely touching him. My hands travel lower then, over his firm back and over his waist. He groans as I grab him and slowly move my hand up and down.

“What a morning” he groans and I know he’s awake by now.

I smile as I look up at him from under my lashes and he rolls me onto my back and lays on top of me. I moan.

His eyes are light green and brown but darkening with every second that passes between us. He runs his finger over my bottom lip and I haven’t even realised I had been biting it.

_Although my heart is falling too…_

_“I’m in love with your body”_ I moan

He grins “Are you now?”

I nod and we both moan as he guides himself inside of me again.

“You mean this?” he whispers.

I nod again and arch my back to get him closer to me, my hands travelling over his broad shoulders.

Later, we both shower and get dressed. Together. We can barely keep our hands off each other. Actually, we just don’t.

He makes up his bed as I get dressed and he groans.

 _“Last night you were in my room and now my bedsheets smell like you.”_ he smirks “I love it”

I shudder at his words. His smell is what gets me, badly. But not just that. His smell, his taste, his words, his eyes, his body, just all of him.

“Wait, this –“ I gesture around “is your kitchen?”

He grimaces “Guilty”

“Wow” I say, stunned, as I look around. “This is huge”

 _“Every day discovering something brand new_ , eh?” he smirks as he walks up to me.

“Definitely” I whisper and we both know we’re not referring to his living arrangements.

He runs his hands up and down the sides of my body as he walks me against the kitchen counter.

 _“I’m in love with your body”_ he repeats the words I said to him yesterday.

I smile and bring his lips to mine.

 _“Oh, I –“_ I moan and grab his butt _“I’m in love with your body”_

He raises his eyebrow at me and smiles.

We have breakfast together and talk. It is as if we have known each other for years.

Later that day, he kisses me goodbye and mouths “Call me”. My smile widens and I nod.

“Can’t wait, Taron”

I unlock the door to my flat to find Jen and Anne at the dining table having lunch.

“There you are” Anne says “We were worried sick”

Jen laughs. “We were guessing you were living the live, you know-“ she pauses “Cause that man seemed to have it all”.

I shiver at her words “Oh he does have it all, believe me”

“You, my friend, are smiling from ear to ear” Anne looks at me intently “Tell us everything”

I scrunch my nose, mocking them “You know, I never kiss and tell”

Jen groans “Oh come on now, we need the details”

“Nope” I smile widely and sit down next to Jen.

“Will you see him again?” Anne asks as she sits back down opposite me.

“I hope so” I sigh “He gave me his number and told me to call him”

Should I call him right away? Or rather a few days later? But I don’t have to make that decision because he calls me a few hours later and we set a date.

_One week in we let the story begin. We’re going out on our first date._ We meet up at Tootoomoo and they have _an all you can eat_ offer on Mondays. Good thing it’s Monday then, because we _are thrifty_. Taron is already there when I arrive and he looks so dashing in his skinny jeans and light blue shirt, it takes my breath away.

“Hey” I smile and he gets up from his chair and gives me a quick kiss.

“Hello” he smiles.

I’m full after one plate and Taron laughs.

“Is that it?” he raises his eyebrows at me

“Yeah” I sigh “I’m so full”

He blinks a few times but doesn’t respond. I take some food for my friends, more like _filling up my bag_ than myself.

Taron _fills up his plate_ with more food and we chat away. _We talk for hours and hours about the sweet and the sour._ The food is delicious and I’m really enjoying getting to know Taron better.

“I can’t believe this” I laugh and throw my hand to my face, embarrassed.

I hear Taron chuckle “Don’t be embarrassed” he takes my hands down and looks at me intently “I love that you didn’t recognise me”

“Why though?” I whine. “I can’t believe you’re an actor and I didn’t recognise you”

He pauses for a second before speaking “I’m dealing with people who know I’m an actor 24/7. You are – you’re a great exception”

“Thank you, I guess” I smile.

“It’s a compliment, trust me” he winks.

“So, what about you?” he asks before loading his spoon with food.

I have to supress laughing at that. He seems like he hasn’t eaten in days.

“I’m working in a kindergarten” I shrug “There is never a dull moment”

“Oh, I bet” his eyes sparkle.

I frown. Does he have children?

“Oh, I –“ he gulps down his food “I have two young sisters that are 20 years younger than me”

I exhale “Ah okay, I’m sure that’s fun” I smile.

“Never a dull moment” he winks “So what about your family?”

That is a sore spot for me. “They’re good. All my family is living in Germany though, so I don’t see them very often”

“I’m glad _your family is doing okay_ ” he says while chewing “It must be tough to not have them around though”

I nod. “Yeah, but I got used to it” I take a sip of my water.

“Are you close to your family?”

“Very” he smiles “They live in Aber, but I try to see them as often as I can”

“Oh, that’s nice. I have heard it’s a great city” Anne actually grew up there.

“I’d love to show you around” he smiles.

“I would love that, too”

He’s too nice and cute for this world, isn’t he?

We _leave and get in a taxi_ Taron hailed for us.

“Where to?” the driver asks.

I meet Taron’s eyes and I know. He gives him his address and I move over to him. His eyes drop to my lips before meeting my eyes again.

We _kiss in the backseat_ and I know the life I’m living with him is surreal, but I love the way he makes me feel.

He breaks away and I wonder if something is wrong, but he is breathing as hard as I am. He is _telling the driver to make the radio play_. I smile as Ed Sheeran’s The A Team starts playing and Taron brings his lips to mine again.

We arrive at his place shortly afterwards. The look he gives me has me flustered and I know I will never stop feeling this way about him.

 _I’m following his lead_ as we undress each other and I know I’m in love with the shape of him.

“ _Your bedsheets will smell like me_ again” I giggle but my smile turns into a moan as he thrusts into me.

“There is nothing I want more” he groans.

I can’t respond to him because I’m too occupied feeling him inside of me and making love to me in the best ways.

“Oh, I –“ I moan as I feel myself reaching the edge.

He adds his thumb to my clit and I’m gone. I lose myself in him as he loses himself inside of me.

A few weeks later I introduce him to my friends. Properly this time. They love him. Oh, we also said the L word to each other and I’m so unbelievably happy.

Later that day we sit on his couch together and watch a movie.

“We have to watch your movies eventually, you know” I tease him.

He raises his eyebrow at me, smiling “I don’t think so”

“Why not?” I whine.

He laughs “It’s weird to watch myself on screen”

“Oh, I’m sure it’s also sexy though” I smirk “You know, since _I’m in love with your body_ ”

“Are you?” he teases me.

“You know I am” I tease him back. It’s not just his body I love.

“Have you thought about my suggestion?” he asks as we lay in bed together and cuddle.

I breathe him in and smile. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer to him.

He suggested to take our relationship public at a movie premiere in a few weeks and even though I’m nervous about it, I’m also happy he is so serious about this.

Then he speaks “I love the way your hair smells when you showered. The way you smile. The way you hesitate when you’re unsure. But how you always say what you want, no matter what.”

“Taron” I whisper “ _Oh, I –_ “

“ _Come on, be my baby_ ” his voice is breaking, his lips mere inches from mine.

“You know I’m yours already” I whisper and blink the tears away to see him more clearly.

His beautiful features inside and out.

“I love you” he says and I will probably never get used to him saying it.

“And _I’m in love the shape of you_ ” I laugh as I run my hands over his naked body.

He laughs before grabbing my waist and putting his body on mine again.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of it! I know I won't be able to listen to the song the same way ever again!


End file.
